


Affranto

by ShiroRikiya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you ready?” Kagami asks him. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroko smiles slightly. Of course he is. He’s been preparing for this day for a year now. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes I am, Kagami-kun”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affranto

Kuroko fiddles with his tie again and when he looks up to the mirror, he sees that his hands were shaking and he couldn’t help but snort at himself. Of course he can’t help but be nervous. Today was the day. 

 

A very special day. 

 

“Kuroko, stop messing with your tie. It’s time.” 

 

Kuroko turns to the voice and there he sees Kagami, leaning on the door frame. With a serious expression on his face. He wants to roll his eyes but stops himself a second before he actually could. 

 

“Are you ready?” Kagami asks him. 

 

Kuroko smiles slightly. Of course he is. He’s been preparing for this day for a year now. 

 

“Yes I am, Kagami-kun” 

 

###

 

Kagami Taiga looks around and for the thousandth time that night, he wishes for sunglasses. 

 

It was just that everything in the room were sparkling and looks very expensive. From the chandeliers to the plates and glasses on the table. He feels like he’s going to go blind for at least a year after this night. There were so many people (well, of course, since it’s Akashi, that bastard) and he’s really just not comfortable with a suit. Social and formal events is something that Taiga hates. It’s not his thing at all. He’s only doing it for Kuroko and Akashi. 

 

Kuroko, because of course, the guy’s his best friend and Akashi because the two of them had become sort of friends after the redhead had helped him sort out his feelings and get together with his boyfriend, Aomine Daiki, four years ago. 

 

So now he’s here. Well, it’s not like he’s not happy. He is. He really is. He’s happy for them. It’s just that...

 

“Hey, Taiga. How are you holding up?” A dark and playful voice asks him. 

 

Kagami turns towards the voice and surely, there he is. His boyfriend of four years, Aomine Daiki himself with a grin on his lips. 

 

Kagami rolls his eyes at him. “I’m fine, idiot. Just questioning my decisions in life.” 

 

Daiki chuckles for a second and then the grin on his lips slips off. 

 

“Have you seen Tetsu? I’ve been looking around for a while and I haven’t seen him yet.” Daiki asks, his voice heavy with worry. 

 

They look at each other for a few seconds, silently communicating and after a while, Kagami nods and they turn to opposite directions, looking for a certain bluenette. 

 

It took him a few minutes but he finds him eventually. 

 

Kuroko was in the garden outside, by the fountain where it was dark. He stands beside Kuroko and he sees that Kuroko was looking inside the room, where the people were dancing. Kagami looks inside too and there he sees Akashi, dancing with his wife. Akashi whispers something to her and they both laughed softly. Kagami looks back at Kuroko and he sees that his eyes were shining, filled with unshed tears. 

 

Kagami remembers that incident a year ago. That incident where Kuroko had invited him and Daiki out to drink after their annual meet up with their friends from high school where a smiling and happy Akashi had announced his engagement with his girlfriend. After their meet up, Kuroko had asked the two of them to accompany him and had gotten wasted. Kuroko didn’t talk much but he had cried silently. After Kuroko passed out, they took him back to his apartment and they never talked about that again. Kuroko never told them anything and they never asked. But he and Daiki both knew what it was about. This was also the reason why Kagami was here. For Kuroko. 

 

Kuroko’s eyes were trained on Akashi’s face and there was pain in there. Pain, sadness and longing. And every time the couple shares a kiss, Kuroko would flinch slightly. As if seeing the action inflicts a great pain on him. 

 

“You love him, don’t you?” Kagami asks softly. He doesn’t know why he’s asking Kuroko. He knows the answer already. Since high school. It was why Kuroko had tried so hard back then to save Akashi. 

 

Kuroko’s expression twists for a second and he looks back at the couple, only to avert his eyes again. 

 

“He…He’s not mine to love.” 

 

Kagami’s heart breaks as he looks at Kuroko. How Kuroko tries to square his shoulders and masks his pain by trying to make his face blank. How Kuroko closes his eyes shut as the tears that he’s held back for so long finally falls down and turns away from the happy scene that the couple makes and starts to walk away. 

 

“But you still do?”

 

Kagami asks again and he knows that he shouldn’t ask further. That asking further is just like rubbing salt to the wound but before he could stop himself, the question had already passed his lips. 

 

Kuroko continues on walking away, back straight and determination in his steps, never looking back. 

 

“More than she ever will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that came to me when me and ScarletAkiChin were talking and yeah....this was written 
> 
> This is very short and crappy. I'm still sick so I'm not really on the right mind to write but this was bugging the hell out of me so I just really needed to write no matter what. so, this thing was made. 
> 
> So, Seitsuna-san, I hope I at least bruised your kokoro with this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> sorry (not)


End file.
